Fairy Queen, faith
by LiarsVampsAndFairytales
Summary: 17 year old Regina Mills and Tinkerbel are best friends, until one night at a sleepover something happends! Then over 30 years later Regina finds her old friend in neverland and discovers the truth about that night...
1. Chapter 1, sleepover

_HI everyone! This__ is a little fanfic about the new ouat ship, FairyQueen (Regina and Tinkerbell). A friend of me created the storyline as a plot for a roleplay and I made a worked out fanfic out of it! I love to hear what you think of it so leave comments! Enjoy reading!_

_Characters: Regina Mills/The Evil Queen, Tinkerbell_

_Pairing: FairyQueen_

_Point of view: Regina Mills_

_Rated: Teen_

…_.._

**Chapter 1, sleepover **

"_Being in love with your best friend is problematic"_

_-J.M. Richards_

My mother had send me to the market again, I started to think she just wanted me out of the house. I looked around the market and saw my best friend, Tinkerbel. She looked as stunning as usual, her blond hair tied up in a complicated braid, her icy blue eyes wide open and her face had this timeless beauty. I wished I was just as pretty as her. She wore a beautiful grey dress with a lacey bottom. I smiled at her and she walked to me. "Hi Regina" she said with a beautiful dreamy voice. "Hi" I answered and put my arm around her. Her body felt a little cold in my arms and very breakable. Her wings hang slightly down. Tink smiled at me. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"nothing, why?"

"Wanna have a sleepover? Your place of course, fairy's don't like strangers."

"Sure. That could be fun and I'm sure mom will be okay with it, it is not like you're a boy or anything."

Tinks smile dropped slightly. "…yeah". She said. I looked at her, I was starting to get worried. "I'll see you at 8 then" she said as she spread her wings, jumped up and flew away.

That evening I was walking back from the stables, I had noticed that the stable boy kept staring at me. I toughed his name was Daniel, I wasn't sure tho. I was so deep in thoughts I hadn't noticed Tink coming up behind me. "Boo!" she screamed, laughing. She had this beautiful hypnotizing laugh, everything about her was like that. "You scared me!" I smiled.

"That was the plan"

"Shall we go to my room?"

"Sure…" I smiled and took her hand. I dragged her into the house. We walked passed my mother. "Mom, Tink is here!" my mother looked at us and frowned a little. "Hi Miss Mills" Tink said before I dragged her to my room. We both sat down on my bed. "I haven't got anything planned! I'm such a terrible host!" I said. Tink smiled "It's okay" she said. "Let's play a game. It is called _truth or dare_".


	2. Chapter 2, truth or dare

_Hi everyone! I am really happy you wanna read my fanfiction and liked the first chapter so much you wanna read on! I really love to hear your thoughts on it and your thoughts on were the story is going… please review!_

**Chapter 2, truth or dare**

I smiled at Tink, "Okay… _truth or dare?"_ "Dare." I was hoping she'd say truth. She always was so mysterious. I never really knew what was on her mind. "Okay… I dare you to… lick the wall?"

"EW! Okay change of heart, truth.

"Coward"

"Urgh. You seriously want me to do that?"

"Okay.. you ask me"

Tink smiled "_truth or dare?"_

"truth"

"Are you dating someone?"

That was pretty much how the next few hours went, a lot of questions were asked. Tink somehow kept being mysterious about her past and the fairy's world. But I was used to it, I knew she wouldn't hide anything important to me. The time flew by until Tink asked me one certain question…

"_truth or dare_" she asked.

"truth"

"have you ever kissed someone or wanted to kiss someone?"

"no and…" I looked at Tink, her lips soft pink. "…Yes, I did wanted to kiss someone. What about you?"

"I didn't say truth. I say dare"

"I dare you to…" I hesitates a little "…kiss me"

Tink smiled and moved closer to me, I could feel her cold breath on my skin. She brushed a strain of hair away from my face. I closed my eyes. First I felt her hand on my check, then I felt her lips touching mine. She kissed me softly and pulled me closer to her. Her body as cold as usual, but it felt like my skin was on fire on the places it touched hers. She kissed me more forceful, then suddenly she pulled back. She smiled softly and whispered. "Now you did kiss someone"

I opened my eyes and looked at Tink, hypnotized by our kiss. I had always thought everything about her was hypnotizing, now I knew for sure. Tink smiled, her body was still close to me. Her wings hand loosely on her back. "my turn" she laughed "_truth or dare_?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me" she answered to my surprise. I smiled, a little nervous. I leaned closer to her, she had her eyes closed. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I felt like so much more than a kiss, it felt like magic.

That night we lay close to each other, she had her wing fold around me and hear head leaned on my shoulder. I felt safe in her wings. Tink smiled "I love you" she whispered. My eyes widened in surprise and scare. "Too soon?" she asked, laughing.

"No.. it's just… I'm scared you'll leave and hurt me"

"I promise I won't leave you. Now go to sleep" Tink closed her eyes.

"Tink… I"_ love you_ "I'm really glad you came"

When I woke up the next morning, the bed was empty. Tink was gone, she left me…


	3. Chapter 3, Neverland

_Please keep reviewing! I really appriciaty it!_

**Chapter 3,**** Neverland**

_**37 years later…**_

I was in Neverland, to find my son. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't fall asleep. The sound of crying children kept me awake. I sat up in my tent, listening. Henry was out there somewhere, did he miss me? Was he crying? Was he in pain? I didn't know. I stood up and stepped out of the tent. It was a cold night and I shivered, so I put my jacket closer around me. I looked at the middle of the 'camp'. The fire we had put on was burned up, leaving us in cold and darkness. I waved my arm, putting the fire on with magic. It was still very dark, but I saw shadowy figures and deep shadows. I looked around and saw everyone was sleeping. I didn't know how they could be able to sleep, I knew I couldn't. not in this place, I didn't felt safe here. Pan was out there somewhere, was he watching us right now? I looked around, past the people I came here with. I saw a shadowy figure lying at the edge of the 'camp'. I narrowed my eyes, the figure looked like a child. But with wings, a fairy. Probably here for the warmth of the fire. I walked towards it and then I recognized her. Her skin looked even paler then before, her body shivered in the cold night. She had one wing tightly wrapped around her, it prevented her from freezing to death. The other one laid broken behind her. Her blond hair always used to be tight up in a complicated hairdo, but now it hand loosely and lifelessly around her face. Her face still had this timeless beauty, but it had scars on it now. Scars, dirt and even some dried up blood. She was sleeping, her eyes closed. But I remember the icy blue color they had. I laid my hand on her shoulder, her skin had always felt cold, but never this cold. I shook her a little, trying to wake her up. "Tink.. Tink.."I whispered. "…Wake up"


	4. Chapter 4, what happened that night

_Please keep reviewing!_

**Chapter 4, what happened that night**

Tink didn't open her eyes, but she did wake up. "Not now Pan" she mumbled, "I'm sleeping." My eyes widened, she worked with pan now? "No. it's me! Regina!". Tink opened her eyes and looked at me, the light in her eyes had lessoned. But to my relieve it was still there. Her face hardened a bit. "Seriously Pan?" she said. "The hallucinations again? That doesn't even look like her!".

"No… no it is really me. Ask me anything only I could know"

Tink narrowed her eyes. "Fine. What game did we always played at sleepovers?"

"_truth or dare_"

Tink's eyes widened and her face softened. "Regina…"

I looked at Tink, apart from the dirt and the scars, she looked exactly like the night she left. I looked past her face to her wings. One of them was still wrapped around her, the other hang down broken. I moved my hand over it, Tink shivered. "How did that happened?" I asked her.

"Pan. Pan happened"

"Why didn't you heal yourself with magic?"

"Your mother took it away from me before she cursed me to this place"

"Wait… she cursed you here?!I… I toughed you left me! I cried for weeks over you…"

A tear rolled down Tink's face, I gently wiped it away. Then I moved my hand back to her broken wing, healing it with magic. Tink looked at me in surprise, "You have magic now?" she asked.

A few minutes later, me and Tink were lying in my tent. I had told her I was there to find my adopted son. For some reason I couldn't tell her I became a queen, or about Daniel. Tink had told me mom had found out about the kiss and cursed her to this place, she also offered to help us. I looked at Tink, she looked like a wild beauty. It felt weird looking at her like that. I was so much older than she was. I felt like a grandma looking at a teenager she shouldn't look at. "We should go to sleep" Tink said as she fold her wings around me, just like she did all these years ago. She rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I looked down at her, she looked even younger in her sleep. Then I looked at her wings surrounding me, I noticed how I still felt safe in them. For the first time since I arrived in Neverland, I fell in a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up, Tink was gone. I looked around, but couldn't find her. _Not again!_


	5. Chapter 5, faith

_Hi! Thank you so much for reading my story and this is the last chapter. The very end and I'd really love to hear your final thoughts on it. I love tips as long as you're still nice 3_

**Chapter 5, faith**

I jumped up. "Tink?!" I screamed and ran out the tent. There she was, sitting on the ground, watching the fire as it burned out. Both her wings where slightly moving, like she was about to fly up. But I knew she couldn't, not with her magic gone. She had told me how much she missed flying, she missed feeling free. I could only imagine. I walked to her "Hey". I smiled and sat down next to her. She took my hand and our fingers strangled together, I rested my head on her shoulder. We both kept quiet until the fire burned out, Tink looked up at the sky as the sun was rising, leaving deep shadows in the forest. "_Truth or dare?_" Tink asked me.

I laughed "truth." Tink thought for a little while, I was starting to think she wasn't going to ask a question. "Did you… kissed someone after me?"

"… yes, I did. _Truth or dare?_"

"Truth."

"Did you kissed someone after me?"

"No." her answer surprised me. She still was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, it was hard to imagine not to fall for her. I was sure the lost boys had been… interested in her. It had been silent for a couple of minutes. "_Truth or dare?"_ Tink asked again.

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

I smiled. "That can be arranged". I looked in her icy blue eyes, they sparkled again. I look down at her lips, they still had the same soft pink color, only they were a little cracked. I leaned closer to her until our lips touched. A rush of wind went over the land as Tink laid her hands behind my neck. This wasn't just a kiss, it was magic at its purest. Again Tink was the one to pull back.

"I had always regret something from that night." I confessed to Tink. "I regret not saying _I love you_ to you. So I'm going to say it to you now. I. Love. You."

"I love you too"

I noticed her wings not moving anymore, I didn't need to ask why. If she did her magic would make her fly. Because there was one thing we both knew, our kiss broke the curse and brought her magic back.

**-End-**


End file.
